


Dark Knight Sky

by xXDream_MistXx



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Angst, Batman's Daughter, Blood, Brother-Sister Relationship, Bruce Wayne is Batman, But It's Still There, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Father-Daughter Relationship, It's a weird relationship, Like u will srsly be drowning in angst, Lots of Angst, Skylar Scarlett (Wayne), Tags May Change, Telekinesis, Tim Drake is Robin, Violent, Violet Moon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXDream_MistXx/pseuds/xXDream_MistXx
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if Bruce Wayne was your father? Have you ever imagined how your life would be if you had blood of Batman running through your veins? For Skylar, she doesn't have to imagine. She lives that life everyday. After gaining telekinetic powers, Skylar soon finds herself fighting alongside her father, cleaning up the villain-littered streets of Gotham. She knows her job is to protect everyone, be it villain or citizen. So, with the help of her family, she learns to control her newfound power; to push herself to her limits; to see how far her skills can reach, and  unlock new abilities she never knew she had. She trains to protect herself, her city, and the ones that she loves.But all is not what it seems to be. There is a dark secret hidden deep in Skylar's mind; a secret, buried so far below the surface, that she doesn't even know it's there. But the truth is coming. Soon that secret will be revealed. But what will Skylar do when that day comes? Will she cower in terror, or rise above the panic? Will she stay a hero, or become the villain she always feared she would be? Will she carry on and accept the truth, or die trying to prove it's a lie?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small prologue to get us started.  
> Things are gonna actually kick off in the second chapter.  
> One might even say  
> Things are gonna _HEAT UP_ in the second chapter  
>  heh...  
> dont worry, you'll get the joke soon

The full moon was shining with an array of stars to accompany it. The wind was blowing fiercely, trying to send Skylar flying, but to no avail. Her black hair flew, though, as well as her clothes, whisking in every direction possible. She stayed out of sight of the cameras and crouched next to the intercom. She pulled out a flat-head, prying the gold cover off and revealing the wiring underneath. Skylar hooked up her laptop and disabled the alarms and cameras and opened the gates. She closed her laptop and left it there, heading up the long driveway of the Wayne Manor.  _Get in, get out,_  She thought as she lock-picked the door. She quietly made her way inside, shutting the door as slowly as possible as to not make a sound.

She looked around nervously. It was awfully dark. She pulled out the flashlight she had clipped to her jeans. She turned it on and shone it everywhere her eyes met. There were three different ways she could go; left led to the living room; forward led upstairs; right led to an office. She decided to go left, hoping to find something. She felt long the fireplace, looking for a secret button. Nothing. She felt along the walls. Nothing. She stopped at an old and large grandfather clock. She narrowed her eyes and pulled the antique carefully. It swung open like a door, creaking as it did so. She winced as it echoed through the halls. After a minute of silence, she continued.

Skylar shined her flashlight in the tunnel that was now present. She slowly made her way through, soon ending up in a large cave; the Batcave. Skylar walked inside, looking around. She let out an impressed whistle, hearing it bounce back. She winced slightly at the sound. "So this is where he hides," She murmured to herself. "Really going deep into this whole 'Bat' thing, isn't he?" Sky noticed a large computer in the middle of the cave; the Batcomputer. "Jackpot." She was jogging toward the large electronic when something grabbed the hood of her jacket and lifted her off her feet, causing her to drop her flashlight. She yelped as she was brought face to face with Bruce Wayne.

"Who are you?" His deep voice was threatening.

Skylar panicked. He wasn't supposed to be here. He was supposed to be gone. She slipped out of her jacket and headed back toward the stairs. She didn't get more than a foot away before he grabbed her wrist and lifted her off her feet once more.

"How did you get in here?" He demanded. His voice was menacing. It scared Skylar.

 _He wasn't supposed to be here!_  she thought.

But there was no turning back now. She knew the risks of coming here, and she was ready to face them head-on. She put on a poker face and kicked him in the gut. SKylar backed away after landing on her feet again, rubbing her wrist. "I hacked my way in. How else?"

Bruce narrowed his eyes. If he had been at all affected by her kick, he didn't show it. "Who are you."

 _Now or never..._ She took a deep breath and faced him. "The name's Skylar. I'm your daughter."

She saw his fist clench and his face twitch. He paused. "I don't have a daughter."

"I've seen test results. This thirteen-year-old you see before you is your own flesh and blood." She gestured to herself.

"Who's your mother?"

Skylar shrugged. "Wish I knew. That's what I came here to find out before you so  _rudely_ interrupted me." That was a lie. She new very well who her mother was, but now wasn't the time for that. She took a step back as Bruce walked over to her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward the stairs. "What are you doing?"

"Taking you to the police station. They'll help you find your  _real_ parents."

Skylar's eyes widened. "No!" She tugged at her arm vainly. "No, they'll find me! You can't!" Bruce didn't so much as blink. "Stop, please!" When he still didn't answer, she closed her eyes. " _STOP!_ " She yelled. Suddenly everything shook; things fell to the ground and glass shattered. Bruce lost his balance and fell to his knees, letting go of Skylar. Sky put her hands on her head.  _Stop!_  She willed herself.  _You're going to hurt him!_  After a moment everything stilled. Bruce stood up and looked at Skylar, still a bit dazed. Before either of them could say a thing, there was a crackling sound coming from above. They both looked up to see rocks falling from the spiked ceiling of the cave. Skylar gasped and Bruce lunged for her.

Everything went black.

**_\---_ **

**_Hours Later_ **

**_\---_ **

"-lucky I was there."

"I know... How is she doing?"

"She's-" There was a pause. "She's waking up."

Skylar groaned, her face scrunching up in pain. Her head felt like it was split in two. She slowly sat up, one hand on her head. She hissed. "Oooww..."

"How are you feeling?"

Skylar opened one eye to see Bruce. He had his shirt off and had bandages around his chest. An older man was standing next to him. She recognized him as the man that was always with Bruce; his butler. Sky realized she was on the couch in the living room. It looked much nicer with the lights on. She looked down at her lap. "I'm Fine."

Bruce looked at the elderly man. "Alfred, give us a moment." The man- Alfred- nodded and walked away. Bruce's eyes landed back on Skylar, and Skylar's on Bruce. "What did you do back there?"

Sky gave him a quizzical look. "What do you-" She stopped, remembering what happened before she blacked out. She lowered her head, staring off to the side. "Oh..." She clenched her fist as Bruce waited for a response. She took a deep breath. "I don't know  _how_  it happens, to be honest. Two years ago I was running from some street thugs. They cornered me and I freaked out. That's when everything started shaking; like an earthquake. At first they didn't care, but the closer they got to me, the stronger the tremors became. So, in the end, they ran off. I thought it was just luck, but," She looked down at her hands. "I realized it happened every time I was scared, mad, stressed..." She pulled her legs up to her chest. "I've hurt a lot of people because of my powers. Your computer is smarter than any other, so I was hoping to find something that could help me control them, or, better yet, get rid of them."

"Earlier, you said someone was after you," Bruce leaned forward, clasping his hands together. "Who were you talking about?"

Skylar shrugged. "Again, I don't know. Every now and again this group of people would find me and chase after me. They showed up not to long after I first used my powers. It's been awhile since I've last seen them. I don't even know if they would have found me if you  _had_ taken me to the police station. But I didn't want to risk it."

"What did they look like?"

"I never stuck around long enough to find out. I think they looked like a S.W.A.T. team, but without all the gear. It's been awhile since I've last seen them. I don't even know if they would have found me if you  _had_  taken me to the police station. But I couldn't risk it." Bruce hummed in thought. Things were quiet for a few minutes, making Sky feel uncomfortable.

"I also kind of lied to you about my mother... Her name was-"

"Linda Scarlett," Bruce finished. "I know."

She smiled sadly. "You know, it's funny. I blamed you for her death ever since It happened. I grew up around people saying Batman could do anything," She stared blankly into space. She began to relay the story, though she knew Bruce already knew it. He had been there. "Joker killed her when I was five. Robbery gone wrong. Or maybe gone right. Maybe he wanted to kill her? I have no idea. All I know is Batman was there. He didn't even try to save her. He just stared at me before running after Joker, leaving me to watch my mother bleed out right in front of me..." Skylar sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, forcing back the tears that threatened to spill.

Bruce's face softened and Skylar was able to make out the hurt in his eyes. "I couldn't save her... She was shot-"

"In the heart," Skylar said at the same time as him. "I know... I don't blame you anymore." She paused and looked down at her feet. "I... I understand if you don't want me here. I can leave if you want me to."

Bruce was quiet before sighing as well. "I made a promise to Linda a long time ago. She made me swear that if I had any say in the matter, I'd keep you safe. I couldn't leave on the curb even if I wanted to." He finished firmly, causing Sky to look up.

She blinked, her eyes bright with hope. "What? Wait, does this... does this mean I can stay?" He nodded, somewhat of a smile showing up. Skylar flashed a toothy grin and hugged him. "Thank you!" She pulled away as he grunted in pain. She smiled nervously. "Heh. Sorry." She felt more tears well up in her eyes. Alfred walked back in and nodded his head.

"Welcome to the family, Miss Skylar," He said with a smile.

Skylar smiled back. She had a family- a real family.  _For once,_ she thought,  _things are changing for the better._


	2. 1- Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares are so much fun

"Concentrate. Just focus on the car."

The amount of attentiveness Skylar was putting in this task was almost enough to drown out Bruce's voice. She huffed through her nose, glaring at Bruce. He knew her a little over a month and he was already bossing her around. _I guess I shouldn't be surprised,_ She thought.  _He_ is _Batman, after all._  She looked back at the Batmobile and breathed in slowly. She put her hands in front of her and slowly lifted them, holding her breath and clenching her teeth. She grunted as the Batmobile levitated mere millimeters off the ground for a before falling back down. Skylar exhaled quickly, breathing heavily.

"Shit." Sky muttered.

"Language." Alfred said from beside Bruce. Skylar stuck her tongue out at him before sighing.

"I've been at this for weeks and I still haven't gotten the hang of it. The most I can levitate is a cup." She complained. She levitated a batarang off a training dummy a few feet away. It floated between her hands as she made it spin with just her mind.

It had been a month and two weeks since Skylar had found Bruce. The first few days were rough for her. She wasn't used to the small things; having food, being safe, having someone to talk to. She was so used to being on her own and having her guard up at all times; So used to fighting for money and food and places to stay; So used to not having anyone around in fear of her powers hurting them. But now things were different. Bruce accepted her into the family, powers and all, which turned out to be telekinesis. He helped her to understand what was going on. He sucked at being a dad, but Skylar couldn't blame him. She wasn't sure how she'd react if a 13 year old girl broke into her house and claimed she was her long lost daughter. With the load Skylar dropped on him, Bruce wasn't doing half bad.

"Well, you can fly, can't you?" Bruce's voice brought her back into reality.

Skylar frowned. "I can hover- and only for a few seconds. That's  _way_ different from flying."

Bruce stood up from his chair. "Skill take practice, and practice takes time."

Skylar blinked before tossing the batarang in the air and catching it mid-drop. "You sound like a fortune cookie."

Bruce let out a small laugh, something Skylar never heard him do much. "You'll get it at some point."

Skylar rolled her eyes. Her gaze landed on the Batmobile and a smile creeped up on her lips. "Hey, I have an idea," She said, aiming the batarang at the training dummy before throwing and hitting it in the right side of its face. "How about you let me drive the Batmobile?" Alfred made a noise that was mixture of a scoff and a laugh. Skylar glared at him and caught him trying not to smile. "I'm serious!" She hovered over to the car and sat on the hood. "It'll help with my training."

Bruce crossed his arms. "How exactly would driving help with your training?"

Skylar sucked in her lips, thinking, before tilting her head. "Dexterity?" She shrugged.

"Uh-huh." Bruce walked over to her.

"Come on, I wanna drive it!"

"Not a chance," He said, grabbing the collar of her shit and lifting her up before setting her on the ground. "You're only thirteen."

"Not for long!" Skylar beamed. "I'll be fourteen soon."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "When's your birthday?"

"Next Thursday," She put her hands on her hips. "Then you'll  _have_ to let me drive it."

Bruce smiled a bit. "You can't drive until you're 16," He stated, walking toward the stairs that led to back to Wayne Manor. "And even then I wouldn't let you drive my car."

Skylar frowned and crossed her arms. "You are so unfair." She muttered. She looked around before looking back at Bruce with a smirk. She bolted past him. "First one out gets the car!" She shouted as she ran up the stairs. She was on the last step when something tied her legs together, causing her to fall forward. "Ow! What the-!" She rolled onto her back and looked down to see a pair of bolas tied around her ankles. She narrowed her eyes as Bruce and Alfred walked past her with grins. "Hey!" She snapped, breaking free of the rope and running through the hallway, now entering the mansion. "That's cheating!"

"It's called playing to your advantage." Bruce explained.

Skylar wiped dirt off her sleeve. "It's  _called_ playing  _dirty_. I'll drive that car one day, just you watch."

Bruce looked at the grandfather clock as it seal close the entrance to the Batcave. Skylar followed his gaze, noting that the time was somewhere around ten thirty at night.

"It's late," Bruce said, looking back at Sky. "You should head to sleep."

Skylar yawned. "Yeah, I guess I could sleep." She headed to the stairs and waved her hand lazily in the air. "Night." She slowly walked up the stairs and into her room, leaving the door cracked open. She did a belly flop onto her bed. She got up on her knees and looked around the room, focusing on her dresser. Skylar glanced at her door before looking back at the dresser. She put her hands in front of her and slowly lifted it off the ground. She smiled wide. It went up about a foot before dropping to the ground with a loud thump, causing Skylar to flinch. Luckily nothing broke.

"Sky?" She heard Bruce call from downstairs. "What was that?"

"Shit-" She muttered under her breath. "Uh- nothing! I just... uhm- fell out of bed!" Skylar paused for a moment before hitting her forehead. "Fell out of bed?" She repeated to herself. "Man, I'm an idiot." She yawned and stretched her arms into the air. She realized just how tired she actually was. Too tired, in fact, to get up and change into some pajamas. So she curled up, wearing what she had been wearing for the past two days. Sky looked at her bedside table and stared at a picture of her mother Bruce had given her. She smiled. "Good night, Mom." She whispered before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Quickly, though, her much needed slumber turned into a nightmare.

Sky woke up strapped to a table. Her breathing was heavy as she fought her restraints. After a few minutes of nothing, she heard a door open and close. She looked around. She was still alone. "Hello?" She called. Her voice echoed back. She bit her lip nervously. Without warning, a figure appeared in front of her with glowing purple eyes, the same color as her own. They had on a white lab coat and a surgical mask. She gasped and started struggling as they picked up a scalpel off the table next to her. "Help!" She yelled. "Someone help me!" Her breathing got faster as the shadowy figure lifted her shirt and placed the scalpel on her stomach before cutting it open, making Skylar scream in pain.

Suddenly, Sky was standing up. She let out a large breath and felt her stomach, only to find there was nothing there. Skylar looked around to see her surroundings were pretty much the same. Other than a thick grey fog, everything was black. If it weren't for the gravity, she'd be lost as to which way was up and which way was down. Sky swallowed back her fear and tried to steady her breathing. "H...Hello?" she called out into the nebula of darkness. There was no echo to greet her this time. After a few seconds, however, she turned around at the sound of voices. She was suddenly inside a hallway. She heard the voices again and turned around a second time to see a man and woman in blue scrubs rushing into a loud room at the end of the hall.

Skylar's breathing was strangely calm now. She knew this hallway. She knew the room the doctors were running into. And despite not wanted to go anywhere near the room, she found herself slowly walking toward it. She didn't even try to stop. In fact, she went faster, her pace changing to a jog until she was standing in the doorway of the familiar room. Still, her breathing kept steady in spite of the scene before her.

There were doctors, four or five of them, men and women, yelling orders at one another. They were all surrounding a hospital bed. On the bed was a beautiful woman in her mid-to-late twenties with long dark brown hair. Skylar quietly and slowly took in a deep breath before letting it out the same way.

The woman in front of her was her mother.

Her body spazzed out like she was having a seizure. Skylar quickly realized she was. A few seconds passed before the spasms stopped. The yelling in the room got louder as a heart monitor let out a long beep. A defibrillator was quickly put into play. The head doctor, the only one wearing a white lab coat over his blue scrubs, rubbed the paddles together as the machine charged up. He put the paddles in specific spots on Linda and yelled "Clear." Skylar watched with a blank face as her mother's body convulsed. The heart monitor still rang. Sky never took her eyes ofF her mother. Again and again, the doctor rubbed the paddles together, placed them down, and yelled "Clear." Again and again, Skylar watched as her mother's back lurched off the table.

The noises stopped abruptly as Skylar blinked. Everything was black again. She screamed as the sound of a gun went off, a massive change from the deafening silence she had just been in. She whipped around and saw Batman standing a foot away with his back to her. Skylar opened her mouth to say something when he fell forward. Skylar took a small step toward him. "Batman?" She spoke softly. No response. "Bruce?" She said louder. Again, nothing. Skylar looked below him and saw a small pool of blood forming around him. Skylar gasped and fell to her knees next to him. She pulled at his arm, just strong enough to slowly flip him onto his back. She held her breath, seeing his chest covered in blood, a small hole in the center of it. "No..." She whispered shakily. "Bruce," She shook his arm. "Bruce, come on. It's time to get up." Skylar blinked and Bruce's body was now replaced with her mother's. Only, her mother's eyes were glowing purple, open as wide as they could be, and stared directly at Skylar. Skylar yelped and scooted back. Linda moved jerkily as she stood up. Her bones cracked and her neck was bent at an odd angle.

"Why didn't you save him, Skylar?" She spoke slowly, her voice soft and sweet. She tilted her head to the other side. "Why didn't you save  _me_?" Skylar turned and scrambled onto her feet, running into the thick fog. "Skylar, now is not the time to play hide-and-seek." Her voice came from all directions. Sky kept running. "You know you can't hide from Mommy."

Skylar grunted as she ran into something. She looked up and saw Linda- no. It wasn't Linda. It _couldn't_ be Linda. Her face was stretched to reveal sharp teeth, her eyes now red and bleeding.

She bent over, her face just inches away from Skylar's. "Why are you running, sweetie?" 

"Get away from me!" Skylar yelled, punching her Not-Mother in the face as hard as she could. Not-Linda let out a strangled noise and stood up straight again. Her red eyes seemed to glow now.

"Insolent child!" Her voice was demonic. "I should teach you some manners!" She screeched and lifted a long hand with razor sharp claws at the end. Skylar ducked, turned, and ran. Her breathing fast, Sky dared a glance behind her. There was nothing there. Suddenly, she tripped and fell face first into the ground. She groaned and rubbed her forehead. She looked behind her and saw the body of someone- a girl maybe? She couldn't tell. She scrambled backwards, only to bump into another body. Skylar stood up and looked around. There were bodies everywhere. Some were dismembered, others bent at awkward angles, others shredded to pieces. Skylar was about to run again when something knocked her to the ground. The deformed version of her mother held her down. She slowly lifted up Skylar's shirt, laughing softly.

"I always wondered... where  _did_ you get your powers from?" Skylar just stared at her. Not-Linda frowned. " _Answer me!!_ " She screeched.

"I don't know!" Skylar quickly answered, her chest tight with fear.

Not-Linda chuckled. "Well... let's find out, shall we?" She took her long razor-like-nails and dug into Skylar's skin. Skylar couldn't help but scream.

_"Skylar..."_

She screamed as loud as she could.

_"Skylar."_

She screamed until suddenly-

"Skylar!"

Skylar sat up and gasped, her heart racing and her breath coming in short and heavy intervals. Something touched her back and she screamed again, though only for a second.

"It's just me." Bruce said softly, rubbing her back. "It's just me."

"Bruce..." She managed to say between gasps. Her whole body was shaking. She felt her stomach. There was nothing there. "What-"

"It was just a nightmare." He explained.

Skylar thought back to the nightmare and her heaving breaths turned into sobs. She twisted and hugged Bruce, crying into his shoulder. Bruce was surprised, seemingly not knowing what to do. Slowly, though, he accepted the embrace and hugged her back. "It's okay... you're safe."


	3. 2- Ash and Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated and Skylar gets emotional

"Come on, tell me what it is!" Skylar pleaded, trying to get her father to tell her what her birthday present was.

"No." Bruce said simply, sitting in front of the Batcomputer with his cowl off. He was typing something, but Skylar was too busy whining to notice.

"Why not?"

"Because then it wouldn't be a surprise."

She frowned, laying an elbow on his chair and propping her head up with her hand. "Is it a weapon?"

"No." He replied, still looking at the computer.

"Is it a... phone?"

"No."

"Laptop?"

"No."

"Bike?"

"No."

"Skateboard?"

"No."

"Hmm..." Skylar thought for a moment before snapping her fingers. "Got it! It's a car!" She grabbed the chair and leaned forward. "It's totally a car, right?"

Bruce scoffed at the idea.

Skylar swung her head back, groaning dramatically. "Oh my god, tell me!" She begged. "I hate surprises."

"You'll like this one." Bruce reassured her.

Sky gasped. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Is it my own superhero outfit?" Sky grinned. "Like with a cape and everything?"

Bruce turned the chair around and looked at Skylar. "You really think I'd let you go out and put yourself in danger when you can't even control your powers?"

"Sure," Skylar shrugged. "I can levitate the Batmobile, like-" She counted on her fingers. "Five feet now.  _And_ I'm getting the hang of flying, too." She flinched and looked up at the screen of the computer when it started beeping. Bruce quickly shut off the screen and the noise. "What was that?" She asked as her father donned his mask. She followed him as he got up and headed toward the Batmobile.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself about." Batman told her. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Did someone escape from Arkham?" Skylar asked. When he stayed quiet, Skylar added, "Can I come? It'll give me a chance to see what it's really like out there. I could practice my powers."

Batman jumped into the Batmobile. "No." He said simply before driving off.

Skylar frowned and crossed her arms. She looked back at the computer. "Hm..." She hummed, running over and sitting in the chair. She turned it on and clicked her tongue as it asked for a password. "What were those numbers he'd always use?" She tapped her fingers on the table before typing. "Nine. One. Nine. Three. Nine." She said aloud. The computer beeped once and showed the last thing that was on the screen before Bruce shut it off. There was an alert that two inmates of Arkham Asylum, known as the Fire Twins, were sighted. She pulled up their files. "Ross Burns and Rebecca Ashton," She read. She looked at Rebecca's file first. "Goes by Ash. Has the ability to create and manipulate fire. Can dematerialize into smoke and rematerialize in a different location. Current location is unknown." Skylar stared at the black-haired woman once more before moving onto the other file. "Ross Burns. Goes by Burn. Has the ability to create and manipulate lava. Can melt into lava, still having the capability to move around, and reform. Current location is unknown, but was last seen near River Liberty."

She stopped. "River Liberty... That's not that far from here." She bit her lip in thought before shutting off the computer. She was about to head out of the cave when she glanced at the old Robin costume. She walked over, pushed open the glass, snatched the mask off the display, and ran out of the cave. She went upstairs and grabbed a black hoodie from her closet. Skylar put it on and picked up her skateboard, not bothering to look for her helmet. She put on the mask as she went downstairs.

At the bottom step, she froze, seeing Alfred standing in front of the door with his hands behind his back. Skylar pursed her lips nervously. They looked at each other, neither of them looking away. Alfred slowly walked up to her. Skylar lifted her head and stood her ground, tightening the grip on her skateboard. They stared at one another again before Alfred pulled out Sky's helmet from behind him. He placed it on her head and leaned forward, buckling the straps under her neck.

"Do be careful, Miss." He said, standing up straight, arms folded behind him once more.

Skylar smiled and weaved around him. "You're the best, Alfred!" She called over her shoulder as she bolted out the door. She jumped on her skateboard and headed down the long driveway, past the gate, and into the city. River Liberty wasn't but a few minutes away. She'd be there in no time at the speed she was going.

_But why a river?_  She thought.  _His power is fire. Why would he go where he's at a disadvantage?_  Skylar frowned. _Unless he wants people to think he's at a disadvantage. But why? What is he planning? And why would he do whatever it is he's doing without his sister?_ She shook her head. _No, Ash is probably there. Last time I checked, they were attached at the hip. So that means she has to be there, right?_

Skylar yelped as a loud boom sounded nearby, shaking the ground. The sound made her ears feel like they were bleeding. She fell off her board, sliding across the cement. She sat there until the ringing in her ears disappeared. Once is did, she grabbed her board and gazed at the line of smoke that came from a block away. She slammed her board down and headed off toward it. When she reached her destination, she gaped at what she saw.

Batman dodged fireballs- or perhaps lavaballs would be a better descriptor- left and right, hitting Burn when he could. Skylar smiled at the fact that her father was winning. She silently cheered him on until she noticed a flicker on a nearby rooftop. She squinted, trying to get a better look.

It was Ash.

Skylar glanced at Batman, then back at Ash. She ran forward toward the building, sticking to the shadows and using her powers to make her footsteps quieter. When she was inside the building, she ran up the stairs and up to the rooftop, quietly opening and shutting the last door. She put her back up against the wall and peered around the corner. Skylar assumed Burn was almost beaten because his sister's expression got more and more worried. Then it slowly got more and more angry. Skylar held her breath and slowly walked toward the villain. As she got closer, she saw Batman holding Burn over the water, most likely demanding Burn tell him where Ash was.

Ash had seen enough by that point. She created a bow and arrow out of fire and pulled back the string. Skylar looked at the arrow, then at Batman. She frowned and lifted her skateboard over her shoulder. Then, using all her strength, she swung as hard as she could at Ash's head. Ash yelled and stumbled to the side, letting the arrow fly. Skylar looked back at Batman. He was still holding Burn, but was now looking up at the building, the arrow resting next to his foot. Skylar made eye contact with him.

"I am so dead." Skylar muttered.

"Damn right you are!" Ash snarled. She snatched Skylar's board, snapped it in half, and threw it over the side. Before Sky could move, Ash reached forward and grabbed her arm. Skylar cried out, pain coursing through her as the heat melted her sweatshirt sleeve and her flesh, burned by the pyrokinetic's touch. Tears in her eyes, Skylar kicked Ash in the stomach and bolted. She glanced at her arm, seeing what was undoubtedly a second-degree burn. She reached the door she entered through, but it was locked.

"Once I get my hands on you, you brat, no one will be able to recognize you! Or what's left of you anyway."

Skylar ignored her, trying to keep her composure. She was scared, but she needed to focus. She steadied her breathing and used her powers to unlock the door. Once inside, she slammed it shut and rushed down the stairs. She reached the bottom of the first flight of stairs and looked around. Her vision was wavy, blurred by Ash's desert-like aura. Her eyes landed on a fire extinguisher box bolted into the wall, but it was empty. She stumbled over and opened it, thinking her eyes were playing tricks on her. But it wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" Ash purred.

Skylar was mid-turn when something hit the side of her head, knocking her out.

**\---**

**Twenty Minutes Later**

**\---**

Skylar groaned as she awoke. She looked around, finding herself in her room. She pushed herself up from the bed. She felt her head and noted that there were bandages around it. She looked at her right arm. It had been cleaned and bandaged, probably with ointment underneath. She could still feel the pain of the attack. Burned into her skin. Burned into her memory. She had never felt pain like that before. She had never felt  _fear_  like that before. Skylar shivered and shook the thoughts away. She stood up and headed downstairs and toward the kitchen.

She was standing in the archway the led to the kitchen when Bruce, his back to her, said, "You  _let_ her leave?"

Alfred glanced at Skylar, his eyes relaying a message loud and clear.  _Don't get into it._  Skylar obeyed and hid behind the wall and listened. "Yes, I did. I saw the progress she was making and believed she was ready."

"So did I, but I didn't want her to be out there yet." Bruce said.

"If you knew she was ready, why did you not allow her to leave?" Alfred questioned.

"Because of this!" Bruce snapped. "I was afraid of  _this_  happening." He heaved a sigh. "Skylar is brave, but she hotheaded. What she did was idiotic and reckless. She's lucky she's still alive after the stunt she pulled." Skylar was about to round the corner when he whispered, "I should've gotten there faster..."

Everything was quiet.

"Sir?" Alfred asked.

"I knew she was up there. I  _knew_ she was fighting Ash, but I thought she could handle it. Then I heard her scream, and..." Bruce's voice trailed off.

"Master Bruce, It is not your fault-"

"Yes it is! I promised her mother I'd protect her. I promised Linda that I'd keep her out of the hero business. I promised and I failed." Skylar's eyes started watering. He sighed. "I failed them both... Skylar deserves better than me. She deserves a  _real_ father." Skylar's eyes went wide. There was a pause, then footsteps. "I'm going to go check on her-" Skylar cut him off, turning the corner and standing in his way.

"I'm sorry!" She cried, talking fast. "I shouldn't have gone, I should have listened to you! Everything you said about me was true; I'm stupid, hotheaded, reckless- all of it!"

"Skylar-"

"I'm  _not_ ready! I had no idea what to do. The pain was too much so I ran. I didn't fight, I  _ran_. I wasn't scared- I was downright _petrified!_ "

"Skylar, you-"

"But you're  _not_ a bad father!" Sky looked up at him, tears dripping off her chin. "You took me in and trained me to defend myself and helped me control my powers. I'd still be out there, if it weren't for you. I'd still be on the streets, wondering if the next day was gonna be like last. And I-" She lowered her head and clenched her fists. "Please don't send me away!"

There was a moment of silence, Skylar's sniffles filling the room.

Bruce kneeled down to Skylar's height. "What makes you think I'd do that?"

Skylar wiped her eyes. "You said I deserved a real father... I-I panicked. I thought you meant that you were gonna make me leave..."

"No, it just means I'm going to try harder to be there for you." Bruce reassured her.

Skylar's legs almost gave out from relief. She hugged Bruce as tight as she could, minding her injured arm, and Bruce quickly returned the favor.

"...Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't write it, but Bruce DID give her a "cape and everything." He left it on the end of her bed while she was sleeping. Saying she was overjoyed when she woke up would be an understatement  
> Here's what he got her: **[Click Me!!](https://sta.sh/012w7yo5e1ti)**


	4. 3- Violet Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skylar gets her hero name!

Skylar was throwing punches at a training dummy in the batcave. She was wearing her superhero outfit Bruce had left for her on her bed. She loved it so much she never wanted to take it off- even though she knew couldn't wear it around the manor. She didn't have a symbol to put on it, since she didn't have a superhero name, but she still loved it. She threw a left hook when Bruce started giving her tips as he entered the batcave with his cowl on.

"Keep your body loose," He reminded her. "You're stiffening up. And turn your body during the hook. You can't put all your strength into the punch if you don't move your hips."

"Quit being a backseat fighter," She grunted. She did a backflip and threw a batarang mid-air. As she landed, the batarang hit the dummy the wrong way and simply bounced off it, clattering to the floor.  _Damn,_  She thought. She had been aiming for the head.

Batman walked up to her. "How's your arm?"

Skylar looked at her arm, covered by her costume. It had been a little more than a week since she got it. She realized that, along with telekinesis and her sensitivity to sound, she had a healing factor. It wasn't that fast, but it fast enough to be noticeable. Where there once was a bandage on her arm now sat a large scar. Skylar flaunted it around like a trophy. Bruce thought otherwise.

She turned around and rubbed her forearm. "It's just a scar now, as I've said the last five hundred times you've asked." Before he could say anything else, Skylar levitated the batarang back into her hand, aimed, and threw, hitting the dummy in the head. She looked at Batman, satisfied. "So you headin' out on patrol?"

He nodded. "Should be back in a few hours."

Skylar forced a smile as he got in the Batmobile. "Good luck, I guess."

He looked at her. "...well?"

Skylar gave him a quizzical look. "Well what?"

"Are you coming or not?"

Skylar's smile turned genuine as she flew into the passenger's seat. "Can I drive?"

Batman smirked. "We won't be in the car for long."

Skylar chuckled nervously. "What are we gonna do then? Run across the rooftops?

**\---**

**A Couple Minutes Later**

**\---**

"I was being sarcastic!" She yelled, grunting as she jumped over another alleyway.

"I know," He looked over his shoulder. "But I wasn't. Keep up." He added as he sped ahead. After a few minutes, Skylar realized she had lost sight of her father. She stopped, catching her breath.

"Batman?" She called. Her gaze landed on a large line of smoke coming from about a block away. She rushed over, her feet barely touching the ground. Sky stopped, in front of her standing a burning building. It was a small, two-story, office building and, though there was a sea of people exiting the building, it was obvious not everyone got out. She heard Batman walk up behind her, standing by her side.

"They're people inside, aren't there?" Skylar more stated than asked.

"Yep." Her father replied.

She looked at him. "We're gonna go in a save them, aren't we?"

"Uh-huh." He returned her gaze. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Skylar looked at the burning building again. The scintillating light from the flames were almost blinding. The fight with Ash flashed in her mind and she resisted the urge to rub her arm. "Don't have time to think about it." She met her father's eyes once more. "Every second we stand here is another second the building could collapse."

Batman gave her a curt nod and took a few steps back. "Alright. Follow my lead." Using a running start, he jumped off the ledge and crashed through a window, entering the unstable structure. Skylar jogged backwards, hyping herself up. "Don't think. Don't think. Don't think. Don't think. Don't think!" She followed in her father's footsteps, running forward and hurling herself through the window. She did a forward roll as she hit the ground, but ended on her feet. She coughed, the smoke thick as it entered her lungs.

"The stairs are out!" Batman shouted over the roaring of the fire. "I'll take care of everyone up here! Fly downstairs and get everyone out!"

"Got it!" Skylar gave him a thumbs up and ran past him, quickly hovering down the stairs. The first door she encountered was locked. She was about to break it down when she heard a scream. She turned around and stood in front of another locked door. She broke it down and entered the small office. There was a man and two women, all of them staring at the ceiling. Skylar followed their gaze, the floor from above giving out. She put her hands in front of her and kept the debris in place. It was a lot heavier than she thought it was going to be. The strangers stared at her.

"Go!" Skylar barked through gritted teeth. They followed orders without question, scurrying out of the room. Skylar let the ceiling fall and wiped her forehead. "One down-" She went back into the hall, looking at the rest of the doors. "-Twelve to go." One by one, she kicked through doors and fallen debris, letting everyone out as fast as she could manage. Some people she'd have to carry, levitating them out of the building, but she got through all the rooms. She stumbled out, levitating one last person next to the paramedics. She coughed, taking in a breath of fresh air.  _Or, at least as fresh as air can be with a burning building next to you._  She thought.

"You alright?" Batman's voice made her jump.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm-"

"Ma'am!" Some called.

"Please!" A woman put her hands on Batman's shoulders, the fire making the tears in her eyes and on her face obvious. "Samantha! My daughter, Samantha. She came to work with me today! She was going to the bathroom when the fire started. I got pulled with the crowd before I could get to her and they won't let me back in!" Skylar's eyes went wide. She forgot about the first door she saw. She never kicked it down.

"Ma'am everyone got out," Batman was explaining when Skylar turned and ran through the flames, enduring the thick smoke once more. "Wait!" She heard her father call. She gasped as the entrance behind her crumbled, sealing her in.

_Don't think. Don't think. Don't think._  She told herself. She sprinted to the back of the hall and, with a few kicks, broke down the bathroom door. On the floor next to one was the stalls was a small girl with short blonde hair. She wore a blue shirt and white pants, both now stained with soot. There was a large chunk of the ceiling on her leg."Samantha!" She kneeled down next to the little girl, tore the rubble off, and placed two fingers on her neck. She sighed in relief. She was still alive. Skylar picked her up slowly. Samantha groaned and opened her eyes a bit. Skylar smiled. "Samantha? I'm a friend of your mom's. I'm here to help. We're gonna get you out of-" She broke off to the sound of cracking and crunching from above. She wrapped herself around the little girl and shut her eyes as the ceiling crumbled. She waited for death to greet her, but nothing happen. She looked up slowly, a violet hue filling her vision. Around them was a transparent purple shield, protecting them from the rubble and the flames.  _Am... Am_ I _doing this?_  She thought. She shook her head and ran forward, the bubble following her until she was out of the room.  _Right. Don't think._  She looked around, trying to find a way out.

"Mommy?" Samantha croaked. She coughed weakly before her head fell limp.

Skylar flew to the second floor, dodging falling debris. "Stay with me, Sammy. We're almost out!" She coughed, unable to catch her breath. She saw the window Batman had crashed through at the end of the hall. Skylar held on tightly to Samantha as she bolted forward. "Hang on!" She warned as she bursted through the window, an explosion following her and blasted her forward toward another building. She flew back, but couldn't slow down fast enough. She turned her body and covered Samantha. Skylar cried out as her back hit the wall of the other building, but she stayed strong, floating the two of the slowly down to safety. Paramedics greeted her when she landed. She handed Samantha to them and they laid her down gently. One of them, a man, put his ear on her chest.

"I'm not getting a pulse," He sat up and placed his hands on her chest. "Starting chest compressions." Skylar sat dazed and watched as he rhythmically pressed down on her chest. Another paramedic, a woman, put on a valve mask over Samantha's face and began to help her breath.

"Samantha!" Skylar heard a woman cry. She looked up and saw Batman holding Samantha's mother back. "God, please no! Please don't take my baby!"

Skylar grunted and crawled over to the girl. The man and woman didn't object. Skylar stared down at her, her face scrunched up in worry.

"Come on, Samantha," She whispered. "You're a strong girl, I know you can do it..."

After another minute, Samantha took in a deep breath and began coughing. Skylar let out a breath of relief, lowering her head and smiling. She looked at Batman and nodded. He let go of the woman, letting her run over to her daughter as the paramedics hoisted her onto a gurney. She heaved a sob of happiness, clutching the dazed girl's hand tightly. She looked at Skylar and smiled. "Thank you! Thank you for saving my baby girl!"

Skylar nodded. "Just doing my job."

**\--**

**One Day Later**

**\---**

Skylar threw up another set of batarangs into the air. She put her hands up and formed a shield around her, laughing as they bounced off and clattered to the floor. "I'm getting good at this." She panted. Although she was getting better at forming a shield, it put strain on her body and was difficult to hold up for more than a few seconds. The first time it happened, it had been made out of fear and adrenaline. But now she had to figure out how to do it even when she's not about to get crushed by flaming rubble. It didn't help that the hit she took screwed up her back. But despite Bruce's orders for her to stay and rest, she kept working to control her newfound power.

"Sky," Bruce called her from her training. "Looks like you got on the news."

Skylar wiped sweat off her forehead and jogged to his side in front of the Batcomputer. "Really?" 

There was a news reporter standing next to Samantha. Samantha was in a hospital bed with her leg in bandages and an IV hooked to her arm, but she seemed otherwise happy.

_"I'm here with six year old Samantha Green,"_  The brown-haired woman began,  _"Who says she was saved by a new hero here in Gotham. Samantha, can you explain to us what happened?"_

_"I don't remember a lot, but she saved my life!"_  Samantha's voice was high with excitement. Skylar found it hard to believe this was the same helpless girl she had carried in her arms.

_"There have been reports that this hero has superpowers. Can you confirm that?"_

Samantha nodded vigorously.  _"She was amazing! The ceiling was gonna fall and she stopped it with her powers. It was like being in a... a..."_ Samantha fought to find the right description.  _"Like a blue moon, but purple. Like a... violet moon."_  The corners of her mouth lift up.  _"That's what we can call her!"_ She turned to the camera, smiling wide as she waved, her pale-blue eyes bright and full of life.  _"Thank you, Violet Moon!"_

The news lady laughed and the camera turned to her.  _"Well, you heard it here, folks. Gotham has a superhero in town, and her name is Violet Moon."_ Bruce muted the live feed as they began talking about the weather.

Skylar stood gaping at the screen. "That girl is a genius..." She said in shock. She slowly began to smile and laugh. She jumped up and down. "I have a name! I have a superhero name!"

"Super- _sidekick_  name." Bruce corrected her.

"Oh, shut up." Skylar pushed the back of his head forward, earning a chuckle from him. She smiled and headed back to her training.  _Watch out, Joker,_  She thought.  _Now that Violet Moon's here, Batman will be the least of your worries._   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what Skylar's costume looks like now: **[Click Me!!](https://sta.sh/04fea4mmf03)**


End file.
